Runeterra at War
by 8 thousand fist
Summary: The League of Legends is never created, and the summoners decide to destroy all magic 30 years ago. Zaun sells out military technology for war, and become the most powerful city state overnight. Draven, a soldier in the Marine Corps, is assigned to squadron 22 of the second army. After an operation, Draven makes history with technological advancement. (Rengar is main character)


Chapter 1: An Initiation

30 years since the third rune war ended in a tragic event. The most powerful mages in Runeterra called, Summoners, had a decision that would cause the end of the war. Either to create a system where every city state sent representatives to an Institute where they fought in a safe magic battlefield for the purpose of allowing wars or arguments fought this way. As you can tell from my description, this was detailed and ready for deployment as would say today. Even if it was an amazing idea, option B was chosen. Option B was create a mass powerful spell that would destroy all magic from Runeterra, effectively stopping any Runewar from being destructive from the magic powered warfare that was destroying the world. Turns out, that the summoners picked wrong. 20 years later, technology strives faster than anyone imagined. Zaun started enforcing to pick up the ridiculously powerful now technology for warfare. Zaun overnight became the most powerful city state of all from every single city state needing their technology to fight. Zaun became so resourceful that no one would ever declare war on them, since they could destroy any city state at the blink of an eye. Also because of this, Zaun had no wars to fight, so they became a resource of their own. They would send their men to fix the worlds problems for other city states. But what is now noticeable to all people these days, is that no matter how we fight our wars, there will always be destruction and chaos in the midst. This was proven by Zaun's chemical weapons that were changing natural areas of the world into desolated scraps of land.

Let me tell you more of my story as a soldier. My name is Draven, I started in the Marine Corps for the city state: Noxus. I joined because my 10 year older brother joined the military when he was far younger, and now is the head general of Noxus's military. Started at 24 years old as a private with two years of training for the day I would finally be deployed into combat, and that day had came. Noxus had finally declared war on Ionia, and we were meant to go in as the 22nd ground unit platoon, of the second army, attacking an ancient temple that is guarded by some of the best Ionian Samurai. Our mission along with two other ground units, is to assist the Crimson Elite squad to take out an Ionian Elder within the temple. Our mission sounded simple, but this was more than just a simple mission, this was the initiation of a huge war to come.

* * *

"Private Draven

Ionia Year

30 ADM (After Destruction of Magic), September 21, 7 hours 15 minutes.

Today is the first day of the campaign of Ionia, and my first mission as a soldier of the marine. I am looking for my squad, 22nd-"

Before I knew it, I bumped into my squad. "The hell are you doing?" the man ask. At the time, I had no idea what to really say, but my brother always said to speak the truth to allies, "I'm writing my story as a soldier-" the man to be my commanding officer did not care for my foolish self at the time, rather, he didn't realize me to a soldier yet. He grabbed the book from me, "First off, no one will ever read this!" he signals by waving the book in my face, and at the time he was yelling, so everyone had to laugh at the noobie. "Secondly welcome to the squadron brother, names Lucian, Sargent Lucian" he says to me and presses the book back to my chest. I put up a salute, "Private Draven, Sir!" of course, I had no idea what kind of team I was with yet. "At ease private, no salutes here, were all brothers in war" he says. "Come on, let me introduce you to the squad, Draven" he walks and I follow. Sarge always carried his trusty dual pistols. The reason was that he was given a special order pistol to him when he and his wife were sent to assist a Noxian command in the shadow isles. His wife never made it, and he keeps her gun at his side at his side all the time. He chooses to use his standard M4 assault rifle most of the time with an under-barrel attachment grenade launcher as he carried around multiple different types of ammunition for this, but he will show off sometimes with his dual weapons. Sarge looks like any stereotypical Sargent, black skinned, military regulated clothes and hat, always smoking a cigar, but has dreadlocks for his hairstyle which is a much more interesting thing coming for someone in the military. We walk over to two other people, one being black with long brown dreadlocks like Sarge, but his large dreadlocks were much thicker than Sarge's, and also has a missing eye that is replaced with a futuristic looking eye patch. He first points at him, "His name is Rengar, very patient man with amazing tracking and the strongest of all of us, so this guy will be our heavy weapon specialist and wears a juggernaut suit of special reinforced armor. Rengar speaks in his low voice, "Nice to meet you" he says. Sarge introduces the only other squad-mate who actual was born in Noxus, and on the streets like myself, "This is Talon, he was highly looked upon by General Du Couteau, until he went MIA/AWOL. No one actually knows what happened to the man, but we do know is that Talon is a highly classified killer. He is the most ruthless man you'll ever meet. He will kill without conviction, and will get the job as bloodily as possible, thats if you give him the chance" Talon looked in my eyes, and all I saw was a man who has seen horrors beyond your imagination. This was the only way to describe Talon, a pure nightmare. Talon wears a hood regularly and has longish brown hair, but this is short compared to Sarge and Rengar's hair length. Talon has the same hair length as myself, but he has a longish face. Talon wears an extendable cape with blades, arm blades under his sleeves, blades, blades, and... Well I think you get the idea, the man uses lots of blades. He is the sniper of the team using a Arctic Warfare sniper rifle, the L96 version. He nodded to me and I nodded back. We discussed then about our new final squad-mate, apparently from Zaun, which is surprising these days. It means that the man chooses to fight for Noxus than Zaun forces, so the man must be interesting. Of course myself in the mix, I have always had long brown hair to my shoulders, like Talon's. I used to have a long mustache during college, but now I just have a little aftershave look all the time. I use a modified M16 with an under-barrel attachment that took a lot of talk for it to go through. When I was kid I always played with a pair of spinning axes that are extremely dangerous. I put that as an under-barrel attachment thats only one part of the blade on the bottom of the gun. Kinda like an all time bayonet that I slash with. It has a space where I can put my hand above the blade to hold the gun. I've stuck with the blade like it's a part of me. Our final squad member arrives. Everyone stares at the black exoskeleton suit that Zaunites get in the military. The suit allows superhuman capabilities, and I was never known to what it does, but I was soon to find out. He walks up to us, you could see numbers and letters shifting through his eyes, it was a projection to the suit that was like having your eyes be a computer. Unlike all of us, there was a large difference between him and the rest of us. His hair is white, that is covered over a black beanie that only goes up to his forehead, and does not slump over like the kids these days try doing. His white hair is also a bit shorter than our hair since only strands at a time can be seen from the front, and his side burns and back showed his snow white hair. "Whats your name soldier?" Sarge ask. "Ekko" he responds. Sarge points us out, "I'm Lucian i'm the sargent here. Rengar is the big guy who is our heavy weapons expert. Talon is our sniper and psychopath killer. and Draven is our new private, his brother is the head general of Noxus and the Grand General's right hand man, showing a lot of promise for his younger brother. So tell us about yourself Ekko" Sarge ends with. Ekko starts with, "I'm a close quarters combat specialist. I use dual handguns and a shotgun that uses an sonic noise blast to kill enemies". Sarge nods his head, "Now we wait for further orders. Ekko, what's the reason you're fighting with Noxus than Zaun where your home is?" Sarge ask. Ekko answers, "I'm kinda a patriot when it comes to Zaun, but in recent times, I just cant stand with Zaun's side currently. Plus I hate fighting for a city state that feels like it is an industry handing out soldiers as weapons. I want to fight for a city state so I can feel like a soldier, so when Noxus was starting war with Ionia, I signed up" Ekko is the type of man who fights for what he thinks is right. His technology always was pulling us through, but Ekko was a completely different type of soldier with the equipment Zaun gave him.

The leader of Crimson Elite squad, a group of special forces of the Noxian army steps up on a tank. It was popularly known of the leader of the Crimson Elite, since it wasn't often when you saw a high ranked female in the army. Her name is Riven, and she is one tough woman. She begins with a speech, "My fellow soldiers. Today our mission is to start the war against Ionia. This is the initiation of-" my squad was up in their own conversation in whispers. "I always wonder Talon, did you get with Riven or ever have any type of relationship? Like I mean, if MY Sargent was Riven, I would let my commanding officer dominate me for interrogation. If you know what I mean?" Sarge ask. "We never were like that, which i'm completely fine with" Talon responds. "Wait, Talon was part of the Crimson Elite? How did you get demoted so hard? The Crimson Elite has always been my dream, being the highest ranked soldier in the military is quite an honor" I asked. Talon chuckles, "Hmph, honor? The only honor you get is to pull the damn trigger on your enemies. Any rank of the military is really just the same, from private to Crimson Elite. It only matters if you get along with your squad or not" Talon answers. "Tal- Soldier shut your mouth before I shut it for you!" Riven calls out. "I'm sure you would like to do that, wouldn't you?" Talon responds back. Someone in front of Talon shouts out, "He's asking you to have sex with him, since he can't even stay in the same rank as one" and that was the very first time I got to understand the psychopath part to Talon. He immediately jumps on the guy, and I go over to pull the two apart. I get Talon off the guy, Talon really was beating the shit out of the guy, "Talon save it for the enemy" I told him. To my right someone said, "Hey look! The hand the jerks of the hand of Noxus!" why this man thought it was a good idea to mess with Talon and I, but i'm pretty sure the single punch Talon and I sent to his face that knocked him out, really did show him what for. After that everything returned to normal. Riven continues, "Now that that's over, everyone know their positions?" she ask. "Yes ma'am" is called out from the crowd of soldiers that were gathered. I was suprised to see even Talon saying it as well, it meant he still had some respect for his Captain. "Everybody ready?" she ask. "Yes ma'am" is called out. "Alpha to Charlie, lead out!" she calls. We all orderly marched in a jog to our stations. Sarge led us to the naval carrier, in the ordered line of every single unit. We were in a huge crowd, but we all had the same destination, so it was surprising to see a single ordered line of everyone marching to the carriers. Currently we were on the Du Couteau, one of the ships named after the famous Noxian ships. All ships were deployed today for full invasion. Noxus wants Ionia dead for all the arguments the two city states have gotten in, the line was finally drawn, making our jobs important. One moment I was running, and another I entered a deploying ship, put on my harness and we were off. Everything was so fast, I couldn't keep up with the moment.

* * *

"We're getting close to deploy point, everyone brace for impact" the Crimson Elite navigator said. We were paired with The Crimson Elite's and demo squad 15, who two of their members Talon and I had to clean up. The one with the black eye was staring me down in the boat ride the whole time. Suddenly the boat was impacted from the front, "The hell, I thought Ionia had no guns. Only swordsmen and powerful armor" the navigator said. "South Ionia has guns and fights pretty ruthlessly since their side is poorer. The two sides must've combined for the war, Jackson" Talon calls back. The ship crashes on shore, "We need to take the escape route, the main door is-" he is cut of by Sarge, "Ekko, break down the door!" he ordered. Ekko runs over after taking off both straps of his harness. He kicks the door once with a mechanical sound from his suit. The titanium bends immensely. He kicks it again and it goes flying into multiple tangos in front of the carrier. Ekko jumps down and slides into the one enemy not hit. He put the white, futuristic shotgun to the man's chin and pulled the trigger. The air around bended and made a compressed sound, and the man's head was taken clean off with bits and pieces falling to the ground. Ekko's jetpack launched him in the air, later on I found out this was called a jump-pack due to the burst of speed it gave in a moment. Another boost made him slam into a group of enemies where everyone was split apart and probably wounded by Ekko's fist slam that did some type of kinetic burst. Everyone ran for cover, but Sarge was already ahead of us, "No need to hide, soldiers. Rengar! Is your weapon ready?!" he ask. Rengar put the metal fuel tank on his back, and lifted up his flamethrower, "Let's burn Ionia to the ground" he said as he put down his helmet. The Ionian soldier screamed some word for "Fire" but were either killed, or trying to penetrate Rengar's armor with their fragile guns. Everything was burned to a crisp as two helicopters flew by and dropped off Humvee's for the demo team and Crimson's. Sarge speaks in the radio, "Thanks very much" in a rude manor. Then Ekko point in the distance, "No really, 'Tank', you" he says pointing at a tank. Sarge gives a hands up as we got close to the tank, and he went in first. There was time when we wondered if it worked, then we heard the engine turn on. Sarge pops his head up, "I'm driving, Draven you're firing, Ekko you're loading, Talon get on the machine gun, Rengar get on top of the tank and call out targets while doing work with your weapon. Alright guys, let's show demo and Crimson team that they're shit to us!" he said with his shit grin, we all knew Sarge was never a fan of higher class soldiers. "Hell yeah!" Ekko cries out, "Let's get this done" Rengar says and we all climb aboard the tank. We all got set up, and Sarge turned on our monitors. Ekko loaded the first shell, and Sarge slams on the gas. We rolled through the path for a while that we were following. Everything was calm for a while, until we started hearing the main gun firing. If there are ever enemies, Talon will find them first. Enemy returns fire and I get my first target. "On your right Draven, fire a canister in between the trees Talon is shooting at" Rengar says. I rotated to see an area Talon was showing with gunfire for a second, and fired. The tank swung back and enemies flew out of the sky. "Direct hit" Ekko says as he reloads another shell, and I keep firing at the enemies. "Roadblock ahead, you know what to do" Rengar calls out. "Our left" Talon calls out, and the sound of burning and screams filled the ear from Rengar and Talon. We shot the cars blocking us off, and they cars flew in the air. Then another car came at full speed with them holding dynamite in hand. Ekko loaded quick due to his Exo suit making the rounds weigh as much as a feather. I shot the car and it exploded, with flames lighting up the sky. Then we get call on the radio, "Unit 22, what the hell is going on over there?!" Riven yells with static filling the radio. "We're approaching your position, hold on tight under enemy fire" Sarge says through the radio. Riven calls back, "We need back up soon, the enemy is gaining up on us, and we have no plans to slow them down" she says. "Maybe if you take your clothes off and surrender, the enemy has their way with you and we kill the Elder. It's a win win situation" Talon says, the squad starts laughing. "Not funny Talon!" she shouts back. We see the gate with our men set up against the Samurai. "Brace for impact!" Sarge yells at drives straight into the side of the wall running over multiple enemies, and parks the tank there. We all start to fire upon the enemies until Talon points out, "Shoot the walkway Riven is fighting on!". I take the shot, and the stairs blow apart with the enemy Riven is fighting falling into the pit and Riven running past the explosion for the Elder. "What's the sword for?" I asked. "Some magical weapons still work today, like my pistols, and Riven's sword. It is- Oh shit they're cutting apart the tank! Get out!" the Samurai were men with suits that were advanced like Ekko's suit, but more combated for armor than utility. They all use swords that can cut a building in two if they needed to. Everyone gets out of the tank, and I pull Sarge out before a rocket shot from a south soldier hit the tank and it exploded. Sarge puts a fist to the, "We gotta hold this position!" he calls out and hands the machine gun on the tank that fell off to Rengar, "Use this, concrete wont burn" Sarge says. Rengar pulls back the chamber and walks into the freight firing into the crowd of enemies. We all take cover behind out flaming tank, and Ekko pulls out a strange grenade. The words flip from different words like "Smoke", "Concussion", and then he stops at a word that says "EMP" and he calls out through the radio, "Everyone back, i'm EMPing their suits so that we can penetrate the suits" Ekko calls out and throws the grenade. It explodes and we fire upon the Samurai and they fall one by one. "Riven hasn't responded, Draven go in the building and check it out" Talon ordered me. This was the first time I felt he really didn't hate Riven, and still felt as if she was his commander still. I ran into the temple past the Samurai getting shot down, and walked in the desolate place. I saw the Elder, cut in half with a line show some sort of ability was used to cut him in half. Riven on the other wall with a blood trail leading to her. I turn on my radio, "Mission Successful, we have wounded ally" I ran over and picked up Riven, she gets up "I can walk". I start to run out the door to prep medical evac., but an explosion went off and my mind went blank.

My eyes opened and I saw the temple, burning, with fire bursting from the area around as well. Everything was fuzzy, but I knew it was night now, so time must've passed as I was unconscious. Next thing I knew, I was placed in a seat of a helicopter with my squad around me. A soldier in the brushes steps out of a bush, and everything must've been slow in that moment, since that is how it felt when I saw the man. I pulled out my pistol from its holster, took aim, and shot. The recoil was to hard for me to handle, and my hand went in the air. The man falls to the ground and everyone looks to me. "Fuck that guy" I say as my hand hits my leg from exhaustion. Everyone got in the chopper, "Glad to see you alive, Draven" Sarge told me. I gave him a nod. Talon pulls out a flask, and pours its contents on my leg. I flinched from the pain, and when I looked down, I saw all the debris driven in my leg. Talon hands me the flask, "Nice job out there" he says. Victory had never tasted so bitter.

* * *

 **End of each chapter will have a single soldier's information. Check my league amino for future updates, 8thousandfist.**

Private: Abrams, Draven B.

Born: December 25th

Current age: 24

5'8"

160 lb

Ground soldier of the 22nd squadron of the second army.

2 Years of service in the Marine Corps

Information: Draven is the younger brother of General of the Army Darius, the Hand of Noxus. He has four years at the UN (University of Noxus). He is known for carrying an underbarrel blade on his standard issue M16 assault rife. Was orphaned at the age of 6 months old. Mother and Father was undocumented. Mother died from child birth. Father died from being mugged. Is fighting the campaign of The Ionia War.

Draven was assigned to squadron 22 of the second army, on 30 ADM September 21st at zero hours, with following squad-mates:

Sargent First Class Williams, Lucian: Fought against Shadow Isles. In possession of two working magical devices.

ZSF (Zaunite Special Forces) (Last name N/A), Ekko: Originally part of Task Force 1 on multiple private military missions. Choose to fight for Noxus than Zaun on his own will.

Ex-Crimson Elite Du Couteau, Talon: Adopted son of General Du Couteau. Was cut from Crimson 4 for being too "Brutal" when it came to killing.

Raksnaz (Last name N/A), Rengar: Heavy weapons specialist that only trained in Rakkor Mountain. From Kumungu jungles.


End file.
